


Thread

by EllieStormfound



Series: Jaskier has unexpected talents (and it is probably not what you are thinking) [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Competent Jaskier | Dandelion, Embroidery, M/M, Mending Clothes, brief mention of a fight and a wound, but nothing graphic, canon-typical bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: In which Jaskier mends a tear in Geralt's shirt.And he wouldn't be a bard if he wouldn't make it pretty
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jaskier has unexpected talents (and it is probably not what you are thinking) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776235
Comments: 38
Kudos: 179





	Thread

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't written anything for this series in weeks, my muse was just not cooperative.

“That should be enough for the night,” Geralt said as he shouldered the door to the inn room open, holding an armful of firewood.   
“Thank you, dear,” Jaskier said but didn’t look up. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, in front of him on a wooden chair a small candle flickered light onto something he held in his hands.

“What are you doing?” Geralt asked. He dropped the wood next to the fireplace, put some of it in and shoved the coals with the poker till the flames started to lick at the new logs with satisfying pops.   
“Mending some clothes.”

Geralt turned to him and saw that the bard’s shoulders were slumped, his head bent down, focused on black cloth in his hand.  
“Is that my shirt?” Geralt asked.  
“Hmm,” was all Jaskier replied.   
Geralt repeated the sound but sounded much more dissatisfied.  
“You don’t have to do that.”  
Jaskier sat up straight and looked up at him with a soft smile and said, “I know. But I want to.”

Looking closely at the black shirt the bard was holding Geralt noticed that it was the one he had worn two days ago as he fought the ekimma. The bastard had managed to rip open his armor and slice into his side. It had been a painful wound but nothing a witcher couldn’t handle. 

As Geralt stayed silent Jaskier resumed his needlework, humming a quiet tune.  
“You’ll ruin your eyes,” Geralt said after a moment.  
He wasn’t really sure why he was bickering with the bard. They were low on coin at the moment so mending his ripped clothes was the sensible thing to do. But until now he had always done it himself.

Seeing Jaskier holding his shirt with such care, squinting his eyes in the dim flickering candle light made him feel...an unidentified tingling feeling in his chest he did not want to investigate further.   
“I’m almost done anyway,” Jaskier said, not looking up this time, “and if you move a bit to the side, I have additional light from the fireplace.” 

Geralt scratched the back of his head and took a few steps aside before kneeling down. The unusual tranquility of the bard as he concentrated on his needlework was a good opportunity for Geralt to meditate. He sat back on his feet, hands laying loosely in his lap, he closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. 

When he came back to the inn room with his conscious mind about an hour later and opened his eyes, Jaskier was still sitting on the bed, but now he was fully on it, his back to the wall and he was reading a book. The black shirt lay neatly folded next to him.  
Jaskier looked up as he heard Geralt move and smiled.  
“I’m finished with the shirt.”

The witcher walked over, picked it up and unfolded it slowly. He turned to the light of the fireplace, his back to Jaskier and stroked over the previously ripped spot with his thumb as his eyes widened in wonder. 

Jaskier hadn’t just mended the edges back together but he had covered the tear with an intricately embroidered floral pattern. He had used black thread, making it only really noticeable up close on the black shirt. 

“Jaskier, that’s…” he began, not sure what to say.  
He heard shuffling from the bed as the bard got up and stood next to him.  
“It was quite a large tear,” Jaskier said, “and I didn’t want it to look ugly.”  
With furrowed brows Geralt echoed, “ugly?” as if it mattered how ugly the clothes of a mutant looked. 

Jaskier reached over and traced the pattern with his finger, the light pressure tingling Geralt’s hand that was holding the shirt.   
“Actually I was always better with embroidery than mending tears.”  
Geralt swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.  
“I didn’t know you could do embroidery.”

“Well, if it had been up to my father, I wouldn’t know how to embroider, but I bullied my cousin Flora and her governess into teaching me,” Jaskier chuckled, “at first Flora was jealous because I was better at it than her, but when I offered to secretly do her embroidery she was delighted. In the end she got all the praise…” He looked into the fire with a thoughtful expression and fond smile.

“Who would have thought that this skill would come in handy for a witcher?” he said after a moment, looking back at Geralt.   
The witcher looked back and couldn’t suppress a soft smile.  
“Thank you,” he finally managed to say, “it looks rather...sturdy.”  
Jaskier huffed and muttered “sturdy” under his breath, but he could see Geralt's smile and the way his thumb stroked the black flowers that from now on would adorne his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think!


End file.
